As is known, the connection between a beam and a pillar, in buildings erected with prefabricated concrete components, is achieved by means of brackets which are formed monolithically with the pillar or are applied, for example by means of bolts, to the body of the pillar. These brackets can be made of reinforced concrete or steel and can be external to the dimensions of the beam or, as in the case of the so-called Gerber cantilever, can be accommodated in an appropriately provided seat formed on the lower side of the beam at the end of such beam that is designed to face the pillar.
In the first case, problems can arise as a consequence of the space occupation entailed by the body of the bracket below the beam.
In the second case, the seat formed in the body of the beam reduces the resisting cross-section of the beam at the seat, very often forcing an oversizing of the entire beam in order to achieve the required strength.
Moreover, if the bracket is formed monolithically with the pillar or is preassembled to the body of the pillar, storage and transport problems occur as a consequence of the additional space occupation of the bracket laterally with respect to the pillar.